


What the Future Holds

by starlightoffandoms (Starlightoffandoms)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Babies, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, IVF, M/M, Madeup Medicine, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Infant Death, Mentions of PTSD, Mild Language, Mpreg, No infants are harmed in this story, Not Beta Read, Omega John Watson, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, ficfacer$
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightoffandoms/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Going through the process of trying to get pregnant can be trying at best. When there is a mix-up during the procedure, things get interesting.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fic Facer$ 2019





	1. Let's Have a Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonweaver30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonweaver30/gifts).

> Hiya guys! I have had the honor of stepping in to fulfill a FicFacer$ prompt for moonweaver30! 2,000 words - Destiel, R, ABO, MPreg, Non-Romantic OX with Sherlock. Like my other stories I've broken this up into two parts b/c I wanted to get the promised word count out as fast as possible. So here we go! I hope y'all enjoy the ride and I hope it has what you were looking for Moonweaver!

Castiel fell back on the bed panting once his knot had gone down. He rolled over and grabbed the water bottle and grabbed a pack of crackers for Dean. He rolled back over and Dean was in a headstand on his side of the bed. Castiel grinned and shook his head.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works sweetheart,” Castiel sipped his water and left the crackers on the bed.

“On one of the sites it says that it worked for a few omegas. It makes sure that I don’t lose any of your sperm,” his voice was strained as he tried to hold the position.

“You’re the omega so I trust you to know what’s best for your body.”

Dean stayed that way for several minutes then eased his way down to the bed and ate his snack.

Castiel leaned in and kissed him and rubbed his stomach, “it’ll happen.”

“You said that the last ten times.”

“Yeah I did and I’m confident every time. Plus, we will find out tomorrow about my test results. You were off the charts fertile when they checked so we know that it might be something on my end,” Castiel patted his thigh.

“All those years as a radiologist tech messed up your little swimmers! I told you to quit before things got bad. Now you’re just shooting blanks,” Dean frowned and stuffed two crackers in his mouth at once.

“I was always very careful, but you never know. Now I’m a librarian and far from any radiation more than our phones and the microwave. The doctor will tell us the next steps once we go in tomorrow.”

“Well I’m in heat in two weeks so we definitely need to double down on sex then. We should stop until then. Now that I’m at the end of ovulation period according to the app. I won’t peak again until my heat.”

“Yes my love. I’ll not ejaculate until the week of your heat.”

They both knew that was a lie.

<<<>>> 

“Are you alright?”

Dean looked up as the omega next to him placed a hand gently on his arm.

“You seem a little wound tight,” the omega had kind hazel eyes and his scent was comforting.

“I am,” Dean’s voice was shaky, “trying to have a baby. Not getting any younger and we haven’t been able to get pregnant yet. He’s in there getting the results of his tests now. They wanted to speak to him alone first. That can’t be good.”

“Oh,” he smiled, “I am currently in the same position. We thought that it was on my end as I was in the military and had gotten injured. I was around a few less than stellar areas while deployed. My tests came back without issues, so they had him tested. He’s also back getting his results. They leave us out here to worry,” he took Dean’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “I think we are both in for some exceptional news and will just have to go about things a different way. We are too young to have to worry so intensely.”

“Thank you,” Dean let out a breath and felt himself relax for the first time in hours, “Dean Winchester.”

“John Holmes-Watson.”

“Maybe I should have hyphenated too, there wouldn’t be so much confusion when we’re together. But Dean Milton just sounds like a serial killer to me.”

John chuckled, “I’m the last Watson so I wasn’t giving up my surname, but he was very determined for me to take his.”

“I needed this. Thank you so much for talkin’ to me. It really helped.”

“It is always easier when someone knows what you’re going through.”

“True.”

“Dean Winchester,” a nurse called.

John gave his hand one more squeeze then let him go, “good luck.”

“Thank you. You too.”

Dean gathered his things and followed the nurse to the room with Castiel. Dean knew right away because all he could smell was happy alpha. His shoulders sagged and he threw himself in Castiel’s arms.

“Well I guess I don’t have to say anything,” Dr. Barnes chuckled.

“So we just have to keep tryin’ since we’re both good?” Dean pulled himself away and took the seat next to Castiel.

“That is the first option always. The second option is that we do the work for you.”

“Hold up a sec. I’m all down for voyeurism but this is a kink I might not be into.”

Dr. Barnes threw her head back and laughed, “no nothing like that. We would take his sperm and your egg and combine them. Then we’d implant the embryo into your uterus.”

“OH! Okay so you make scrambled egg with our junk and put it in me so that we know I’ll catch? That sounds like a plan. Let’s get me pregnant doc!”

“Love the enthusiasm. I have to call your insurances and see how much they’ll pay for the IVF. Typically, they’ll pay eighty to ninety percent depending on the case. That’ll leave you with five to eight thousand to pay. Since you both have separate plans, we might be able to get them to cover a hundred percent between them. I’m gonna do what I can to get as much covered as possible.”

“That’s a lot of money,” Dean frowned as he mentally began going over their finances. He knew that there wasn’t nearly enough left on the FSA card.

“That’s why I’m gonna do what I can to cover as much as I can. I don’t want this to break the bank for you guys,” she gave them a no nonsense look.

“Thank you!” Dean jumped up and went around the desk and hugged her.

“You’re welcome,” Dr. Barnes hugged him back, “I’ve given Castiel the literature so that you can prepare. It’s got all the dos and don’ts and possible side effects listed.”

“Cool.”

“I’ll reach out to you in two to three days and let you know what I’ve gotten from the insurance.”

“Thanks so much! Are you also the Holmes-Watson doctor? I talked to John and he was havin’ the same issues. Do you think it’ll work for him too?”

“I’m not their doctor and if I was, HIPPA and all that,” Dr. Barnes smiled, “if they are havin’ similar issues Dr. Morstan will go along with the same thought pattern that I did if they’ve been trying for a while like the two of you.”

“Cool.”

“I’ll give you alone time and you can leave whenever you’re ready.”

The doctor left and Castiel and Dean embraced again.

“All my little soldiers are marching. She said the count is lower than average but definitely not a problem. Plenty there so I think the IVF sounds like the best option. It’s a bit more of a guarantee than just trying.”

“Yes. I’m happy with this. How did we not think of this before? We’ve been trying for almost a year and didn’t even think about it.”

“It was just the right time is all. I told you that things would be good.”

“Shut up,” Dean kissed him.

“Let’s get going. I’m hungry and would like to take you out to celebrate our next step no matter the cost.”

“I can always ask Sam for money if we need it.”

“And I can ask Michael or Anna. I have a good feeling that between our insurances we’ll have it covered.”

“Definitely.”

They exited the office at the same time the door down the hall opened. Happy alpha and omega flooded the hall. Dean recognized the scent. He also understood why the end of the hall had scent neutralizers. He waved at John. They met in the middle and clutched hands.

“IVF,” they said in unison.

They hugged and giggled together. They talked hushed together before the dark-haired alpha that had exited the room with John cleared his throat and adjusted his scarf.

“Oh sorry dear. Dean this is my alpha Sherlock.”

“Hi. Nice to meet you. This is my alpha,” Dean hooked his arm through his, “Castiel.”

“Lovely coat,” Sherlock gave a nod.

“You as well.”

Each omega rolled their eyes as the alphas sized each other up.

“We are headed to lunch to celebrate if you’d like to join us as it seems our omegas are happily sharing the excitement,” Castiel offered.

“I concur. I know a fantastic little delicatessen around the corner,” Sherlock nodded agreement.

<<<>>> 

John had invited Dean to an omega support group for omegas in the same situation. Castiel noticed an almost immediate change in Dean over the next couple of days. He was glad that Dean was able to make a friend that helped lift his spirits.

Castiel had gotten to the break room right as his phone rang. He checked the caller ID before he answered.

“Hello Dr. Barnes.”

_“Hiya Castiel. I’m gonna get straight to it since that’s what you like. I was able to get y’all’s insurance to cover the majority of the cost. The only thing they don’t want to cover are the hormone shots. That’s going to be a thousand bucks outta pocket for you guys. They will cover three tries so if the first doesn’t take the second and third are covered. We’d like to start with his next heat. Do you know when that is?”_

“In two weeks. We just ended his first ovulation cycle and the next will kick in with his heat since he’s still irregular.”

_”Fabulous! We have appointments for IVF on the twenty-third. We try to get all our clients in on the same two days each month so it’s easier to keep track of. I can get you added then if you’d like. You can pay the funds that day as well.”_

“That sounds perfect. Thank you.”

They finalize everything and he hung up. He knew that Dean wasn’t on break for another hour so he shoots him a text to let him know. He went to his locker and pulled out his lunch box. Dean always packed enough nonperishable to share so he left several snacks on the counter as he took the trail mix and banana for himself. He had watched Dean put the trail mix together but didn’t know everything he’d put in there. That was what happened when you mated someone that was a chef.

Castiel had just finished his break when Dean called. He knew he wouldn’t make it to his break.

“Hello Dean,” he had a huge smile on his face.

_“WE’RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!”_

Castiel chuckled, “yes we are and it’s affordable. I can take the money from our savings and pay it. that way we can keep the FSA card for other things that pop up.”

_“That makes sense. I can’t believe it. I can’t wait! When will you pick up the hormone shots?”_

“Dr. Barnes has already called them in. I’ll pick them up on the way home. We’ll start them tonight.”

_“Fuck yes!”_

“Get back to work.”

_“And you’re sure she’s set it up so you don’t have to pay today?”_

“We’ll find out tonight if everything went through.”

_“I love you so much.”_

Castiel froze. That was kind of off brand for Dean. He showed his love but was rarely vocal. Castiel blushed and cleared his throat.

“I love you too.”

Castiel waited until Dean hung up then put his phone in his pocket.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he was more than gleeful. Finally it would happen for them.

<<<>>> 

Castiel pulled Dean into his arms and behind the flipped table. John dropped in beside them.

“Sorry about this,” John looked up and returned fire, “we were _not_ expecting this case to come back and nip us in the rear,” he dropped back down.

“How,” Dean pressed against Castiel, “how are you still working? The doctors said no stress after the IVF.”

“It was supposed to be the last case. I was doing all the office work and not in the field with Sherlock. Occasionally this happens when the case involves a murder. Apologies again,” John was back on his feet and took a few more shots then ducked back down.

“Great job dear!” Sherlock called from the other side of the restaurant.

Castiel pulled off his suppresser patch and flooded the area with calming pheromones as he rocked Dean. Dean pressed in against his scent glands and clung to him.

“I’ve got you. It’s okay.”

Castiel didn’t attempt to move. He knew that Dean mostly was having flashbacks. After two tours he was released on an honorable discharge. His PTSD wasn’t always present but somethings could set him off. The important thing to Castiel was that he still smelled Dean pupped up.

“My apologies about that little debacle,” Sherlock rounded the overturned table and knelt next to John and gave him a once over, “that case was a tad in shambles to say the least. The police are surely on their way to handle this,” he turned to Castiel and Dean, “is he going to be alright?”

“Yes. Just a few more minutes. I thought you were a private detective?”

“I am. I consult with the police on occasion. This was one of those cases.”

Castiel nodded and gave his attention back to Dean. He kissed his hair rocked slowly. Dean’s scent leveled and the blockers were able to handle it again.

“Police! Everyone stay where you are?”

“It’s alright constable the body there is the assailant. Not as tidy as we usually leave a scene, but it’s all well and good now. Perhaps you should ring the coroner to come retrieve him so these lovely people can get on with their day.”

“I said stay where you are.”

Without looking Castiel knew the cop had turned his gun to aim at Sherlock.

“Bloody Americans,” Sherlock mumbled and put his hands up.

“I hate the police,” Dean mumbled and sat up carefully, “we’re gonna be here forever.”

Dean had been correct. It was two hours before they were released.

“I do fancy a good meal after such excitement,” Sherlock said as they headed to the parking lot.

“I need to cook. Come to Trickster’s Revelry. I’ll make you something. Got a new delivery of seafood this morning. Gabe was very pleased so it’s gotta be really great.”

“Are you sure you should be working right now?” Castiel watched him.

“Yeah. I need to.”

Dean was coping.

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Castiel pulled out his phone and sent Gabriel a quick text to let him know what had happened and that they were headed there. It was before the dinner rush and after the lunch rush so they should be okay.

Dean put out a spread. He didn’t speak. Gabriel sat them at the chef’s table so they could watch Dean cook. The kitchen was large enough that the regular restaurant cooking was still being performed by the other chef and sous chef. Avocado tuna salad, lemon and dill BBQ salmon and shrimp kabobs, crab cakes, baked herbed salmon, and honey garlic shrimp. All served beautifully.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s art, “he isn’t going to come eat yet so it’s okay that we start,” he began to fix his plate.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Yes. He’s using a useful coping skill instead of destructive. He was a marine. Today was not the best for him.”

John gave an understanding nod having been in the military himself, “our deepest apologies. I cannot apologize enough. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“You couldn’t have predicted it. I’m glad that everyone was able to walk away from it.”

“Well almost everyone.”

“And for dessert,” Gabriel called as he watched Dean move to the next dish, “bananas foster and,” he watched for another moment as Dean continued to grab ingredients, “panna cotta and side of fresh fruit.”

It was typical that the chef announced and talked through each dish, but Dean wasn’t in the mind to do so.

As they began to tuck into the food Castiel and Sherlock’s phones rang at the same time. They both chuckled and picked up their phones. Their smiles fell when they checked the caller ID. They looked at one another.

“Bombay Clinic?”

Each nodded and answered at the same time.

“Hello Dr. Barnes.”

“Hello Dr. Morstan.”

John stopped midbite. Dean was far enough away that he hadn’t heard the calls. Both alphas listened intently. Their eyes met across the table and went wide at the same time. They were both getting the same news. Castiel looked to Dean then back to Sherlock. He was glad they had taken time to clean up in the bathroom and that he had reapplied his suppresser patch.

“Yes of course. Are there next steps?” Castiel worked to keep his emotions in place, “so it’s too late to redo the process? We are too far along? Yes. Thank you Dr. Barnes. Yes. Thank you goodbye.”

“How did this happen?!” Sherlock all but jumped out his seat, “bloody hell woman! You had one job. It’s a one off my arse. Abso-bloody-lutely you bet we will be there in the morning,” Sherlock hung up and turned to Castiel, “how are you so calm at this moment?”

“It’s you and John. It could be a fuck ton worse.”

“What’s goin’ on out here?” Dean brought out dessert and glanced at all the other restaurant goers that watched their table.

Sherlock ran his hand through his hair and flopped back in the chair. John immediately took his hand.

“What’s happened? Is it the babies?” John struggled to control his tone.

Sherlock crossed his arms.

Castiel turned from the couple and looked at Dean. He pulled out the chair next to him.

“Cas?”

“Dean,” he swallowed hard, “you’re going to want to be seated.”

Dean looked pass Castiel to John and Sherlock and back, “what happened?” he sat down.

“Go on then,” Sherlock waved him on and he knocked back the rest of his drink.

Castiel turned where he could look at both John and Dean, “there’s been complications with your pregnancies.”

Dean immediately clutched his stomach that had a barely there bump.

“There has been a mix up,” Castiel took a deep breath, “the embryos were mixed up,” he took Dean’s hand, “you’re carrying Sherlock and John’s baby,” he looked to John, “and you’re carrying ours.”

The table was quiet.

Gabriel busted out laughing. He tried quickly calm himself but it didn’t work. He left sputtering and giggling.


	2. Surprise, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This is the final part. B/c I wanted to get it up as soon as possible it’s only had a twice over and a run through word. All mistakes are mine. This started to write itself so things changed a bit. Tags have been updated accordingly. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: Mention of self-harm. Mentions of harming children.

“I’m sorry what?” John looked to Sherlock with a double blink and downturn expression.

“When we went in on the twenty-third there were five or so couples. Everyone was taken care of properly except us. Somehow along the way our embryos were swapped. They are only now just catching it because the blood type was wrong from the test we did Tuesday.”

“You have got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me!” Dean slumped in his chair, “so I couldn’t get pregnant and I try this procedure just to end up pregnant with someone else’s baby. My life is a joke.”

“It isn’t. This is…an unfortunate situation but at least it’s someone that we know and not complete strangers,” Castiel tried to comfort him.

“How could they let this happen?” John pressed against Sherlock.

“Human error. It happens. I am beyond livid but Castiel has managed to keep his head so shall I. They want to see us in office in the morning.”

Both omegas broke at the same time.

Gabriel returned with two helpers and placed partitions between their table and the rest of the restaurant. He had them turn the music up a few notches to give a semblance of privacy.

Again, Castiel removed his patch. Because of the dampeners that Gabriel used it wouldn’t be too overwhelming for others. He met Sherlock’s gaze and they shared the same helpless look. It was the best possible outcome for the worst possible situation. He was glad that they wouldn’t have to go about it alone. They had others that would understand and be there.

<<<>>> 

Neither Dean nor Castiel were prepared for the whirlwind that was Sherlock when they entered the office the morning that followed. They almost felt sorry for the staff, only almost. They had screwed up royally. Dr. Barnes was apologetic and owned the mistake. Dr. Morstan was less so.

“It is very rare that something like this happens, but it does. We apologize for the mix up and wish there was more that we could do. However there just isn’t unless you want to terminate each pregnancy and start over.”

“How dare you even make such a suggestion!” Sherlock was in her face from his chair in the office within a blink of the eye.

“Dear,” John stood and pulled Sherlock back.

“What’s done is done and we are going to have to accept that, but that does not mean that this was okay,” Castiel pressed his lips together and took a long breath in through his nose, “I have reached out to my brother about the legal repercussions. We will need to know everything from that morning prep to the implanting of the embryos so that we know whose hands were where throughout the process.”

Dr. Morstan’s eyes went wide.

“Of course. We understand. We will also be covering any additional costs. I have already reached out to the financial department to make sure the costs of the hormones and previous copays are refunded to you. I take full responsibility for what has taken place. We have also upgraded each of you to the premium birthing suites across from one another. We are working on seeing about getting the conjoining rooms for a better experience. Currently with your expected delivery date there is a set of twins that are due to deliver at the same time and have booked it.”

“Thank you. We appreciate your proactive steps that are being taken. I’ve gotten the legal information that I need. There isn’t anything more that we can do from here.”

“Feel lucky that Castiel is here. If I had my way this entire facility would be closed and every single one of you in jail! This is all unacceptable. Castiel is a good man and has helped me see that sometimes the long game is where we win,” with a huff and tug at the collar of his coat he was up and out the door.

John nodded and followed Sherlock out. Dean didn’t know what to do so he stood when Castiel did and they headed out together. It was all a disaster, but it could be worse.

<<<>>> 

“Alpha I need you!” Dean yanked the covers off Castiel.

“Whhaa…” Castiel groaned as Dean pulled his boxers off, “omega.”

“Need your knot. So wet for you. Need you now,” Dean worked Castiel hard with his hand and mouth.

Castiel tried to get a hold of Dean but he wasn’t having any of it. He pressed Castiel down on the bed and straddled him. He sank down and took Castiel all in one slide.

“Fuck yes. Feel so good alpha. So good. Gonna knot me alpha.”

“Dean,” Castiel was still working himself awake as he gripped Dean’s hips, “so good for me omega. Gonna knot you. Oh fuck.”

Dean was pretty sure that was the fastest knot Castiel had ever popped. He moaned and threw his head back as Castiel’s knot locked into him. He grinded down on his knot until he felt his own orgasm. Dean worked himself to orgasm.

As soon as Castiel’s knot had gone down Dean was gone.

Castiel lay there as he tried catch to up with what had happened, “hormones.”

“I have my shrink appointment today then I’m goin’ over to John’s to put together the nursery furniture.”

Castiel mumbled a response and fell back to sleep.

Dean was glad that he had let Castiel and John talk him into seeing a new therapist that specialized in omega needs. It had taken him weeks to find one that came highly recommended and the insurance covered. The initial days that followed the unfortunate news had been nearly catastrophic and he had needed to see someone professionally.

“Good to see you again Dean.”

“Thanks for squeezing me in Dr. Moriarty. I know I made this appointment at the last minute,” Dean eased down onto the coach that was opposite of Dr. Moriarty’s desk.

“Of course. You are more than welcome here at any time that I have free. This is about your coping and recovery. I am still extremely concerned that you were no longer seeking care for your PTSD. It’s a good thing that I specialize in that as well. So what brings you in so close to our last appointment?” he pulled out his laptop and gave Dean an open and concerned expression.

“This baby,” Dean patted his stomach that finally showed through his layers. It was almost time to find out the gender of the baby that wasn’t his.

Dr. Moriarty sneezed, “you must really be feeling something to pump out enough anxiety that it’s affecting me.”

Dean knew betas had a great sense of smell but not as well as an omega’s sense of smell. For him to set off the psychiatrist he knew his anxiety was high.

“Take your time.”

“Doc,” Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “this isn’t my kid. Like I know that John and Sherlock are working their best to schedule everything the same days so that we are all together but it’s not my kid. We were too far along to swap because it could cause a termination instead. Like bruh. It’s too much. I told them I was fine, and I wear approved blockers to limit what they can sense from me. I wanted a baby, my baby. Like I dunno. I should be happy because I’m still pregnant and my baby is also healthy.”

“But when you hit all those milestones it doesn’t feel the same knowing that it isn’t your child that you’re carrying.”

“Exactly!” he threw his hands in the air, “I got so upset,” he looked away and crossed his arms, “I thought about hurtin’ myself. I feel so outta control. I thought if I could just cut myself and watch myself bleed that I could stop it and I would control that. I’d be real and alive.”

“And what did you do to challenge those thoughts? How did you cope at that moment?” he typed away on his computer.

“I…” his frown deepened, “I went to the bathroom and recited my affirmations in the mirror then went to the dog park with Sam. I am alive. I am real. I am gonna be a dad.”

“Good. You didn’t cut yourself and you took yourself out of that moment. We can’t control the situation that you’re in, but we can control how you respond to it. How frequently are you having those types of thoughts?”

“Not daily like after the…the incident at the restaurant. I have a few nightmares and when I wake up from that or if I think too hard about everything. Or I catch the smell of myself and I don’t smell right because the baby isn’t mine. I am keeping the thought journals and doin’ the homework like you said.”

“Good.”

The rest of the 50 minutes is filled with rehashing the days between the last visit and getting new coping mechanisms.

“And how often are you seeing the other omega and his alpha? Is that a good place for you?”

“Yeah. I spend Monday, Wednesday, and Friday with them on schedule. Occasionally John and I will get together without them. Since they have a bigger place and all that I tend to go there. I have my own nesting area and one that I share with John.”

“The alpha is always with you? Castiel is handling that well?”

“Sherlock is around but he works a lot so until evening it’s just John and me hangin’ out dealing with baby stuff.”

“Alright. Environment is always important. I think that you’re fine with your meds as they are and you’re doing everything we went over so I think you’re in a good way. You can setup an appointment online when you’re ready.”

“Thanks doc.”

Dean headed out the office. He stopped and grabbed a water from the fridge in the waiting room and headed to the Holmes residence.

“What do you mean you don’t want to know the gender?” Dean pouted.

“I think that it’s only fair since Sherlock and John don’t want to know that we also wait.”

“You don’t have to do that,” John spoke up from his spot in his nest tucked under the blanket that the office manager Mrs. Hudson had made him.

“See he doesn’t want us to not know.”

“I think that it would be fine. We’ve already decided on neutral colours and decorations. We don’t need to find out.”

“I hate it. Well can we at least find out if they are an omega or whatever.”

“The insurance won’t cover that test and I’m pretty sure that isn’t covered for expenses the clinic is paying for so if you want to pay for it then of course we can,” Castiel finished lunch and brought each of them a plate.

“How much is the test?” Dean shoved half of one of the sandwiches into his mouth.

“About thirty-five hundred.”

“Bollocks! That’s ridiculous,” John nodded a thank you when Castiel handed him a reusable bottle filled with fresh squeezed juice.

“Welcome to the American health care system,” Castiel chuckled mirthlessly.

<<<>>> 

Dean took a long swig from his water bottle, “I don’t get why I’m still havin’ flashbacks. It’s been years! I was right back there again when the IED went off during my first tour. I can’t keep havin’ this stress with the baby. Sherlock and John would kill me if something happened to their baby.”

“John was also in the military correct? Has he spoken with you about how he copes with his PTSD?”

“He said that he was institutionalized and did a long stint of deep therapy right when he was discharged. He saw more as a doctor than a lot of others, but he was able to work through it. He says there are some nights he hears the sirens and bombs but it’s rare. He’s also had over a decade to get through it. My time is relatively shorter in comparison.”

“Have you tried going to him when these things happen?”

“No. He, uh, doesn’t really know. I try not to pull him in. Again with me carryin’ their baby I don’t want them to worry about it.”

“Do you have a safe space at their house since you’re spending so much time there just in case?” Dr. Moriarty asked as he typed away on his laptop.

“There is a place other than my nest. But it’s more for Sherlock when his,” Dean scrunched his face as he tried to come up with the way to present what he wanted to and decided finger quotes it was, “uh, when his ‘mind palace’ needs to be, like I dunno, cleared or cleaned up. I don’t know what he does in there. I just know his mind palace has to be maintained whatever the hell that means.”

“His…mind palace?”

“Like he has an eidetic memory or something and he’s got a place where he stores all that and compartmentalizes it all in his brain. I imagine it like a giant room with filing cabinets. It’s why he’s amazin’ at deduction.”

“Sounds like hyperthymia a tad. He is willing to share his space though?”

“Yeah. I think it’s the alpha in him. He smells his baby on me and he will bend over backwards. I worry it’ll run him ragged because he’s going above and beyond with not only me but John too. It’s like the need to be the perfect mate to his mate, but perfect father to his pup which isn’t being carried by his mate has him running a mile a minute.”

“Does he seem to not be at one hundred percent? Does he get enough rest? Is he still working full time?”

Dean paused for a moment and watched his shrink then shrugged, “yeah. Cas made a calendar that they share so that there are very few times that they leave us alone.”

“So at least one of the alphas is with you at all times. Are they secure with their relationships to allow the other in the shared space without issues still?”

“Yeah like Tuesday and Thursdays are the only days where we have a few hours without either of them because those are must workdays for Cas and Sherlock has some family commitment that Mycroft won’t let him out of a few hours on those days.”

“I’m glad that they were able to come to terms. I know some alphas can be a tad territorial. I think your unique situation helps.”

“Yeah I think so too.”

“How do you feel about it now? I know that it had had your moods up and down in the beginning. You are about nineteen weeks along now.”

Dean rubbed his belly, “well everyone can tell I’m pregnant now. I think that helps in a way. Sometimes when I’m not wearin’ blockers people have something to say since it doesn’t smell like Cas and me, but I just let it go now. Water off a duck’s back and all that jazz. There are tougher days but that’s like with any pregnancy, so I hear. Goin’ to group helps a lot. I’m in a better place than I was back in the beginning.”

“I agree. I think that we can go to twice a month now. No need to see each other every week.”

“I can agree to that right now. If I need you more, I can still add time?”

“Yes of course.”

“Great.”

Dean hummed as he moved around the kitchen with John as they made dinner together. It had been an extremely long time since he had had another omega under his roof and in the kitchen. The last time he remembered clearly was when he had been stationed in Morocco. They had down time and he had gone to the market and spoken with several locals to get the best spices and recipes for traditional Moroccan dishes. The squad had loved it. It was right before he had been stationed on the submarine. He shook that thought away quickly. Enclosed spaces were not his thing. He had been glad when it was over at half a tour and he was back on dry land.

“I don’t think that I’ve eaten as well as I have been in years. You are always up to something and it’s equally delicious every time!” John smiled as he diced up the meat.

“Since Gabe has cut my hours in the restaurant because of our mates I figured I’d still use my skills for us. Plus the babies seem to love it. Everything is just what we need.”

“Mary Ellen definitely loves it,” he chuckled then realized what he’d said. He froze and turned slowly to Dean on the other side of the kitchen.

Dean slowly started to grin. He dropped the herbs on the counter and went to John and grabbed up in a hug. It was awkward with both their bellies, but Dean didn’t care. He giggled and jumped up and down with John in his arm.

“Blimey. I didn’t mean to say a thing.”

“I’m havin’ a girl! A baby girl. Oh my good gracious I’m havin’ a girl!”

“Don’t tell Sherlock or Cas please. I honestly didn’t mean to say a thing about it. Donna, our new midwife, didn’t have the slightest idea that we didn’t want to know.”

“Charlie will be here next week. Would you like to find out yours as well?” Dean stepped back and beamed at him.

“I do really want to know but I promised Sherlock that I wouldn’t.”

“Soooo,” Dean grinned, “if I just happen to slip up and say I like mention the name of your child it wouldn’t be really tellin’ you.”

John chuckled and shook his head, “I suppose mistakes do happen.”

“That they do.”

Dinner was prepared with a little more gusto than usual and a new dessert was made. A Dutch apple pie that just happened to be Mary Winchester and Ellen Harvelle’s favorite.

<<<>>> 

“Okay you’re mostly doing it right,” Dean said as he watched John get the prawns ready to cook.

“I am not great at this. My hands shake way too much for deveining.”

“It’s okay. I destroyed so many when I was learning. You’re doin’ a fuck ton better than I did and you haven’t almost cut a finger off so you’re winning,” Dean chuckled and showed him one more time.

The doorbell sounded. Dean grabbed a towel and went to the panel on the wall that split the kitchen and living room. He wiped his hands and frowned.

“It’s my therapist.”

“Dr. Davis?”

“No I switched remember. Dr. Moriarty,” Dean left the room and went to the front of the house, “what’s up doc?” he chuckled as he opened the door, “what are you doin’ here? We hadn’t setup for a house call.”

“Dean no!” John yelled from the kitchen.

Dean could hear the clatter of the knife and rushed footsteps.

“What?” he turned before Dr. Moriarty could reply.

“Thursday early afternoons are the best, aren’t they?”

Dean heard Dr. Moriarty say before he could turn back around there was a prick on his neck and he was pushed into the house. He heard the front door slam shut. His eyes went wide as he realized he was falling. He saw John come around the corner with his bag. The bag dropped and John has his pistol drawn. Dean couldn’t get himself to respond as strong arms guided him to the ground. His eyes drifted shut. There was a loud bang then everything went black.

“Jim you don’t have to do this. My shot missed you. I promise if you let us go we will not tell the police.”

Dean groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He could hear John bickering with someone, but he didn’t know who. Then the day came back to him. His therapist had shown up uninvited and then things went black.

“I told you to gag them.”

That voice was also familiar.

Dean went to lift his hands to rub his eyes but was stopped by shackles. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was shackled to a bed. He rolled over enough so his hands could reach his face and wiped his eyes.

“Mary you have to remain calm. I have this under control. This is why I usually work alone.”

Hold on, when did his shrink get an accent?

“What’s goin’ on here?” his voice was scratchy, and he realized his throat was extremely dry.

“Dean you’re awake,” Jim smiled kindly and grabbed a pitcher and glass from the table.

“Dean don’t drink anything they give you,” John called from the other side of what looked like a hospital room. It explained the bed.

A loud slap sounded, “shut it. We would never harm the child. He’s why we’re here. Bloody knobhead intern botched it so we had to take you both. How can you mix up embryos that are clearly labeled? Complete prat she is. Handed her right on over to Castiel to let him sue her for what she’s worth. No sense in the rest of losing our licenses.”

“Drink Dean you need to stay hydrated after the sedative I administered,” Jim lifted the glass to his lips.

Dean’s eyes darted between John and the glass. He was just too thirsty. He took long sips from the glass.

“Thank you. We don’t want any harm coming to Sherlock’s child,” Jim pulled the glass away to give Dean time between sips.

“What are you doin’? Why have you kidnapped us?” Dean struggled to sit up.

“My apologies that you’re involved in this. The original plan was just to take John then the little snafu happened, so we had to take you both. Sherlock is not a good man. He is a detriment to society. He means to destroy me and my way of life.”

“Dean meet Sherlock’s nemesis, Jim Moriarty,” John’s voice was fill with loathing.

“This is the man that almost killed Sherlock,” Dean looked at Jim with new insight. He was dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

Jim put the water and glass down and curtsied, “glad to make your acquaintance formally.”

“Oh my god. That’s why there were so many questions about my relationship with John and Sherlock. You wanted to know our routine. You asked it in the guise that I was bein’ properly cared for, but really you were just doin’ recon,” Dean slumped down to the bed, “I’m an idiot.”

“I didn’t work very hard to hide as I used my own name,” Jim laughed, “the bonus was easily hypnotizing you and bringing your PTSD to a head so that neither alpha would want to leave you alone. You had to have someone there to watch over you. And who better than Dr. Watson.”

“That’s why my PTSD seemed to come out of nowhere. I knew I wasn’t that bad and I knew that something had triggered it. I’m not broken,” he closed his eyes and laid down properly.

“But I did help you cope and I did a fantastic job if I do say myself. Most of our sessions you won’t even recall because you were under without even knowing,” Jim smiled proudly.

“Enough of this Jim. We need to work on getting the supplies here so we can perform the surgery and be rid of him and the unneeded child.”

Dean sat up as best he could and pulled at his shackles, “what do you mean unneeded child? What are you gonna do to my baby?” he looked to John who had been gagged.

“Oh poor sweet Dean. Unfortunately there are complications with your pregnancy. Both father and baby perished during early childbirth. John being distraught about the loss of his child took off with your baby so that Castiel won’t take him away.”

“B-but you just said you needed Sherlock’s baby.”

“Of course we do. We don’t need your baby. Blood test is the only way to identify the baby. I’ve been taking enough blood at each visit that a blood transfusion and swapping the placenta out will be completed so that baby Winchester will read as baby Holmes.”

“You will not hurt my baby!” Dean fought his restraints as tears poured down his face, “no. Not Mary Ellen. Not my daughter.”

“Oh ho so you found out the gender after all,” Mary chuckled as she opened her bag and pulled out two syringes.

“Don’t you dare hurt my baby. It’s too early you can’t take them. Don’t you do it.”

“Thirty-six weeks is close enough and as the doctor with access to your files it will be completely fine. Both children are fully developed and can easily survive outside of the womb.”

“Please,” Dean hiccupped as he struggled, “please don’t hurt the babies. Please.”

“I wanted to keep you awake while we got the final steps in order so that I could monitor you, but it looks like you’re too emotional. We can’t have any undo stress. By time you wake again,” Jim stopped and laughed, “never mind. You will not be waking again. It has been a pleasure getting to know you over these last several months. Goodbye Dean Winchester.”

<<<>>> 

As Dean woke again, he began to sob. He wasn’t dead.

“Shh Dean. I need you to be quiet,” John whispered next to his ear.

Dean clamped his lips together and tried to swallow down the sobs and whimpers.

“That’s a good omega. They’re gone but I don’t know how long for,” John worked the lock of one of the shackles with something that Dean couldn’t make out.

“We gotta get outta here,” Dean whispered back as he looked around the room, “how long was I out?”

“It’s been two days. They’ve kept you hooked up as you can see. Dr. Morstan has been playing the ever-vigilant doctor and pretending with both our mates and the police. Our alphas are beside themselves as they look for us. Jim is playing some sick game by what I’ve been able to conclude from what they’ve said openly. They know that it’s him that has taken us,” the lock popped open, “huzzah. Let me get the other. Luckily, they only strapped your legs. So we just have to get this hand free and remove the IV.”

It didn’t take as long to get the second lock picked. John made Dean let him remove the IV properly before they looked for their shoes and coats. As they moved from the room they realized they were in an abandoned clinic that was three floors. It made sense as they need the proper facilities to complete a c-section and care for the babies after delivery. Dean swallowed hard and tried not to think about it only being one baby meant to survive.

“Okay rear stairs are compromised,” John returned, “a goon there. And the front stairs have too much debris and do not look safe. The elevator will alert them since they only have power running to one. We can’t split up because you are certainly not back to full strength.”

“I can make a run for it.”

“You’re thirty-six weeks pregnant and have a sedative just working its way from your body. You’re not going to be able to make a run for it. Here drink this. I grabbed a few while I found pants once I turned off the sedative and waited for you to come round,” John handed him a water bottle he pulled from the satchel he’d grabbed, “it took me hours to get loose so I’m ready to go but I won’t leave you behind.”

Dean took the water bottle and took a long swig. He paused then grinned.

“I don’t like that look.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

“Help hurry please help!” John yelled as he wheeled Dean from the elevator a wheelchair they found, “his water broke. We need Dr. Morstan immediately!”

Water tinged with a little pink from medicine they had found covered the light blue scrubs that Dean had been put in. Dean threw his head back and wailed in faux pain.

“The baby is comin’!” he did the as seen on TV huffing and puffing Lamaze breathing.

The two guards on the floor turned with wide eyes and holstered their guns. They rushed over immediately.

“How far along are the contractions?” one asked as he knelt in front of Dean.

Dean grabbed him by the shirt and through gritted teeth, “where is the doctor?”

“Call her! Call her!” the man swallowed and tried to escape Dean’s grip.

Dean tightened his grip and bellowed in the man’s face.

“Calling her,” the other man yanked his phone from his pocket but fumbled and dropped it.

John pretended to try and help catch it and stepped on it, “oh no!”

“Greg, I need you phone!”

The resulting hubbub and Dean’s frantic shouting and pained screams distracted enough for John to ease a gun from a holster and aim it at them. Dean had used his hold on the other man and grabbed his side arm.

“Fuck,” the men moved back slowly.

Another man from the front stairwell entered and John didn’t hesitate to shoot him.

“I’ll shoot you too if you don’t lead us to the front door and let us out safely.”

“We can’t do that.”

“You’d rather die?” Dean asked as he focused his aim.

“Yes,” both men said at the same time.

“Moriarty is a dangerous man,” John mumbled, “he’d torture them before killing them. A quick death is better. We have to find another way out. I’d rather not have to take more lives.”

“We can’t take the chair,” Dean kept his gun aimed and pushed up out the wheelchair, “I saw the emergency exit plan let’s go this way,” he kept his voice low.

“When?”

“In the elevator.”

“Of course.”

Dean shot each of them in the leg then took off around the back of the first floor.

“They’ll have called for help now,” Dean stopped and took deep breaths as he stood with his hands on his knees, “Jesus Christ trying to run pregnant is worse than basic training. Holy fuck I’mma die.”

“Told you that you weren’t ready yet,” John kept an eye out down the hall.

“How are you not wheezing and dying?”

“I’m having contractions and they are severely worse,” John winced.

Dean stopped and looked over at him, “excuse me, you’re havin’ what now?”

“My water broke at some point during the scene that we were making.”

“And you didn’t bother to tell me?” Dean just stared at him.

“Well we were busy and I’ve been having contractions for the last few days. I thought they were Braxton Hicks until about ten minutes ago.”

“We have to get outta here. You are not having my baby in a damn building that probably has asbestos.”

They headed further down the hall. Dean led the way to the exit. They both groaned. Old cabinets and large bits of debris blocked it. Dean waddled over and moved what he could.

“Do you think there’s power through everything?” Dean asked as he looked around.

“I haven’t the slightest clue. The emergency lights are one so there’s power coming somewhere.”

“One way to find out,” Dean walked over the fire alarm and pulled it. The lights began to flash but no alarm.

“Dammit. Good thought all the same. But now we must get moving. If they have the data on the building loaded to a computer they’ll track where it was pulled. Where is the next closest exit?”

They both stopped when gun fire sounded back the way they had come.

“Police! Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air.”

“There’s no way they could’ve responded that fast. It was less than two minutes.”

“Dean! John!”

“Sherlock,” they both gasped.

They hurried back toward the elevator area. Dean stopped and looked down.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Great now we’re both in labor.”

“I want a home birth!” Dean yelled as they rolled him into the ER.

“Dean I’m right here with you,” Charlie took his hand, “you can’t have a home birth with what you’ve gone through. You are blessed with the right reproductive systems an anomaly in the medical field. We’re going to do a vaginal birth still just here.”

“Nooo!” Dean screamed as a contraction overtook him.

“John is going through the same thing. One in a million and we have two of you. It’s going to be okay. We’re still going to go through our birth plan.”

“Less than four minutes apart. Vitals are steady,” the nurse said as they reached the delivery room.

“I gotta go scrub up but I’ll meet you right back here in just a few.”

Dean had planned a vaginal birth in the grand scheme of things, but he hadn’t thought about what that meant. He had been deemed a freak all those years ago when he was in the gym locker room. Not all omegas were born with both parts. It was rare enough that when the marines caught wind of it, they gave him an honorable discharge. They didn’t know what to do with someone so unique. He had assumed John was like other male omegas and would be getting a c-section, but he had been wrong. He wasn’t alone. His daughter was going to be born the same way. Kismet.

As promised, they delivered in the same room and were placed in a double room once they left the delivery room. Dean smiled up at Castiel as he held Ellen Jonelle Campbell Milton. They had decided Mary just wasn’t the same after what they had been through. But Dean still wanted to honor his mother. Dean glanced over at John, Sherlock, and baby Leopold Dean Holmes Watson. He had carried that little boy into this world, and he was proud.

“Look at the lovely families,” Mycroft entered, “they both decided to come early but I see they are both beautiful and healthy.”

“Wash up if you want to hold your nephew. You’ve been at the station do not bring those germs in here.”

Mycroft threw his hands in the air, “apparently there was a rule about decontamination, so I was put through that entire ordeal.”

“Oh, very good they have that all setup already. Brilliant! Then you can come and meet Leo.”

“In a bit. I wanted to bring you news. We caught Mary Morstan. She didn’t make it through TSA.”

“And Moriarty?”

Mycroft looked away then sighed, “no signs. All the clues and hints that he left all have run dry so far. We’ll get your mind once you’re back.”

“It wasn’t by chance that we found the clinic yesterday. There has to be something more.”

“I think that you were meant to find the clinic. You just came upon it earlier than anticipated. We turned his practice in and out. There was nothing other than a few patient files left. He cleared out days before. But there was a note for you. He knew you’d come looking for him. When you’ve had your fill here, I’ve got the case files back at the house. I didn’t want to bring that here.”

“We appreciate it.”

“Uh,” Dean bit his lip then met Mycroft’s eyes, “was my file there?”

“No. Hence why we have patrol cars at your home, work, and a guard stationed here. A Michael Milton hired private security. You are protected.”

“Of course your brother would hire a team,” Dean looked at Castiel and their baby.

“What do we do? He’s still out there,” Castiel held Ellen closer to him.

“He’s always going to be out there. But now you are safe. He only came after Dean to get to me and John. Now that you aren’t with our child, you’re safe. I will make sure of that. I will not let any harm come your way again. You are not deserving. I apologize endlessly that you had to deal with this at all,” Sherlock was sincere and emotions were heartfelt. Everyone stared at him.

“You are still our friends and we want to be part of your life. Don’t edge us out because of this. Our children are to be best friends after all,” Castiel smiled and handed Ellen to Dean.

“Of course.”

<<<>>> 

As always Moriarty slipped through their fingers, but it didn’t damper their future. Ellen and Leo were raised almost as siblings. With the settlement from the Bombay Clinic the children were paid through most of their adult lives. It took a couple of years to stop looking over their shoulders. The children went to the best preschool and were on the path to be great people.

Dean started his own cooking channel on YouTube so he could make his own hours. He still filled in when needed at Trickster’s Revelry but wanted to stay at home with Ellen as much as possible. John stepped down from fieldwork unless it was absolutely needed. They each had a live-in aid/security person, so they were never alone and always had help with the children. Most of all they never had the same routine. They didn’t share their activities and limited their social media presence. Castiel kept work at the library part time and was Sherlock’s assistant part time since John wasn’t full time any longer. He eventually got his PI license so that he could officially consult when needed and get a hefty paycheck. Sam and Mycroft had formed their own little alliance to make sure that there was always a team around protecting their brothers and families while they had another team on the look out for Moriarty. Eventually he would resurface, and they would be ready for him. In the meantime, their families were safe and loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soonish!


End file.
